Sabrina Potter, La historia comenzara nuevamente
by Yuhime Aiko Uchiha
Summary: El nacimiento de una nueva profecía” 30 de Enero 1990 23 de Julio 1990 9 de Septiembre 1990-... actualizado capitulo 11 arriba ! Perdonalos, preparativos para un cumpleaños! entren y averiguen que sucedera ahora! HP/HG
1. La nueva Profecia

**Sabrina Potter**

"**La historia comenzará nuevamente" **

**Capitulo 1.- "La nueva historia: El nacimiento de una nueva profecía"**

**30 de Enero de 1990**

**En una clínica de Inglaterra, específicamente en la maternidad un grupo de personas estaba sentada en la sala de espera entre ellos se destacaba un chico pelirrojo muy nervioso.**

**Después de un rato apareció el medico informando el nacimiento del primer hijo del chico **

**Señor su esposa a tenido un hermoso bebe Varón- informo el Doctor ante la mirada alegre de todos, y la emocionada mirada del chico.**

**SOY PADRE- gritaba de emoción- puedo verlo?**

**Claro, adelante- el doctor lo llevo con el hasta donde se encontraba su esposa con su ahora hijo en los brazos.**

**El vio a la criatura en los brazos de la mujer, estaba dormido y se veía muy tierno, el chico, ahora su padre, se le acerco y lo beso en la frente.**

**Es igual a ti amor- le dijo la mujer**

**Tiene rasgos tuyos también- contesto el chico**

**¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- dijo la señora sabiendo que el ya tenia nombre para el**

**Se llamara…..- dijo decidido el chico- Alan Anthony Weasley**

**23 de Julio de 1990**

**En la misma clínica antes mencionada se encontraba el mismo grupo de personas solo que esta vez el chico nervioso era uno medio rellenito moreno.**

**Veo que este año tendremos mas que un nacimiento- dijo el medico sonriendo, junto a los demás pero fue interrumpido por el chico moreno- **

**DOCTOR dígame como esta mi esposa, como esta mi bebe, como están?- decía histérico**

**Tranquilo señor su bebe nació sano- contesto alegre el medico, el chico suspiro y respiro tranquilo- es un Varón**

**SIIIIIIIIIII – grito- quiero verlo puedo?**

**Claro sígame- le contesto el medico guiándolo a la habitación de su mujer**

**Entro muy nervioso, era su primer hijo y ahora lo podría ver….se acerco a el y lo tomo en sus brazos**

**El es igual a ti cariño- susurro su esposa**

**Si tienes mucha razón- no podía decirle nada mas ya que era verdad era muy parecido a su padre.**

**El pequeño estaba despierto y jugaba con el dedo de su padre.**

**Amor sigues pensando en ese nombre?- dijo su esposa**

**Claro amor- dijo decidido- se llamara…. Albert Steven Longbotton **

**9 de Septiembre de 1990.**

**En la misma clínica iba a nacer el bebe mas importante o mejor dicho el bebe que se convertiría en el mas famoso cuando creciera.**

**DEJEN VER A MI MUJER- gritaba el chico pelinegro**

**Tranquilízate hombre- decía su mejor amigo**

**DEJAME- se soltó de el e iba entrar pero justo salio el medico por lo que lo tomo de su uniforme de trabajo y le comenzó a gritar- DIGAME, NACIO? COMO ESTA? Y MI MUJER?**

**Tranquilícese señor- dijo asustado el medico- le responderé si me suelta**

**El chico lo soltó avergonzado, cosa que hizo que el medico y sus amigos sonrieran**

**Su mujer esta muy bien, Su bebe esta muy sanita- decía el medico**

**Sanita?- contesto impresionado el chico**

**Si UD es padre de una hermosa Bebe- todos estaban muy alegres**

**Quiero verlas- fue lo único que pudo decir el **

**Claro- el medico lo guió hasta la habitación de su esposa, el chico entro y vio a su esposa jugar con la bebita.**

**Hola – dijo la chica- quieres tomarla?**

**A ja – dijo el chico asintiendo y acercándose a su esposa**

**Toma, con cuidado- dijo la chica dándole a la bebe**

**Es hermosa – decía el chico emocionado- tiene tus ojos**

**Si pero te aseguro que será igual a ti**

**Si, eso espero- dijo el chico muy contento- espero que no pase por lo mismo que yo**

**No te preocupes- le tranquilizo la chica- nadie permitirá eso**

**Lo se cariño- beso a su hija en la frente- pequeña tu te llamaras…. Sabrina Lilian Potter**


	2. Mi futuro

**Sabrina Potter**

"**La historia comenzará nuevamente"**

**Hola, pues bueno el segundo capitulo de mi fics Sabrina Potter, bueno es algo basado a mi nick pero en la vida de Harry espero les guste mucho……..Harry Potter y CIA no me pertenecen… (Que mas quisiera yo) pero bueno ahora solo disfrútenlo...**

**Capitulo 2.- "Conociendo mi futuro: hija de Harry Potter!"**

**Ya han pasado 3 años desde que la Batalla final entre el "niño-que-vivió" y "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" termino, el mago mas temido por el mundo mágico había sido derrotado al fin, ya nada los atemorizaba……ya no había nada mas a que tenerle miedo…o por lo menos eso pensaban los del mundo mágico, pero no hablemos mas de eso dejemos que relate la historia de lo que esta viviendo ahora nuestro "héroe"**

**La profecía se había acabado por fin- era el pensamiento de nuestro "Héroe", el Famoso Mago Harry Potter- todo acabo y pude tener una vida tranquila, observo a mi alrededor y puedo ver a mi esposa conversar con nuestros amigos, amigos que nunca me abandonaron, miro a mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley, no había cambiado mucho en estos tres años, seguía siendo el mismo chico pelirrojo, con pecas, solo que ya tenia su cuerpo muy bien formado, era muy codiciado por las chicas, pero lamentablemente para ellas el ya estaba casado, quien iba a pensarlo que terminaría casado con ella, suena gracioso pero si el se caso con Luna Lovegood, todos la consideraban loca incluso Ron pero al final ella tenia toda la razón, lo habían comprobado cuando entraron al ministerio y se convirtieron todos en aurores.**

**Mire a Neville, Neville Longbotton, si que había cambiado ya no era el chico despistado, y gordito, si no que era ya todo un hombre, de muy buen cuerpo, tenia estaba abrazando a su esposa Ginny Weasley, si ella era toda una mujer, lucho a mi lado como una verdadera amiga, hacen bonita pareja ellos dos lo reconozco.**

**No dude en mirar a mi esposa, tanto que la amaba, era mi vida sin ella no podría vivir, por 7 años fue mi mejor amiga, solo al finalizar Hogwarts me di cuenta que por ella sentía un gran amor, y no dude en decírselo, y ahora aquí me ven casado con ella, mi amada Hermione Granger que hace solo dos años se convirtió en mi esposa, en una Potter….soy muy feliz con ella.**

**Bueno mis amigos y yo vivimos muy cerca, o mejor dicho en realidad vivimos cada uno al lado del otro, Hermione y yo vivimos en la antigua casa de mis padres, la reconstruimos entre todos, al lado vivía Ron y Luna, y a su lado Ginny y Neville, pero algo nos mantenía muy feliz a nosotros tres, Ron-Neville- y yo- nuestras esposas estaban embarazadas, si el fruto de nuestro amor había surgido y dentro de nueve meses seriamos padres…solo espero que el hijo que viene al mundo como mi heredero no sufra lo mismo que yo…….creo que Hermione sabe lo que estoy pensando porque se me acerco y me abrazo, solo me deje guiar por la situación, parecía un niño pequeño abrazando a su madre, ella me susurro al oído palabras que con toda el alma esperaba se cumplieran…"no te preocupes amor, todo estará bien, este hijo nos tendrá siempre", a lo que yo conteste con mucha sinceridad y preocupación " eso espero cariño, eso espero"**

**Pero lo que no sabía que 2 años después cuando mi hija cumpliera un año de edad, un nuevo mal renacería con el nombre de Voldemort, a mi hija le quitaria a sus padres como a mi me lo hizo alguna vez el antiguo Voldemort….pero esta vez Mª Gonagall la nueva Directora de Hogwarts retiro del mundo mágico a los hijos de Ron y Neville y mió para que nunca mas en sus vidas supieran de la magia, lo único que dejo a mi hija libre fue que no dejo cicatriz que la marcara, pero cuando cumpla una edad suficiente ella tendrá que regresar porque la nueva profecía ya esta escrita, y yo no podré ayudarla.**


	3. Sucesos Extraños

**Sabrina Potter**

"**La historia comenzara nuevamente"**

**Hola aquí el tercer capitulo perdón la demora.**

**Capitulo 3.- "Extraños sucesos, Amigos por la eternidad"**

**Belén despierta por favor- gritaba una señora en la habitación que era de suponer era de la aludida.**

**Otros 5 Minutitos mas mamá- decía ella tapándose la cara**

**Belén Jackson despierta ahora mismo! – Grito la señora Enojada**

**Kiaaaaa- se levanto apresurada la niña y se metió a la ducha susurrando –Madre como esa para que quiero enemigos.**

**TE ESCUCHE!**

**Ups – dijo apenada, mientras sentía la tibia agua recorrer su cuerpo.**

**Belén era una chica normal, que iba en 5º curso del colegio, tenia 10 años, solo faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños numero 11….ella era muy inteligente, pero de carácter muy fuerte, a lo que me refiero que era muy compulsiva, si la ofendían a ella o a sus amigos ella reaccionaba respondiéndole a esa persona…tenia dos mejores amigos, Felipe O'Conners y Daniel Nostrade; la chica era peli negra largo hasta la cintura, un poco rebelde en la coronilla y con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, tenia ojos color castaños y ni muy delgada ni muy gordita, su amigo Felipe, era pelirrojo y un poco largo, tez blanca y muy pocas pecas, a pesar de sus 11 años era muy guapo y alto, Daniel era un poquito gordito, ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, también era guapo y alto….había cumplido 11 años meses atrás.**

**A ellos tres los llamaban el trío maravilloso, siempre andaban haciendo travesuras, y siempre andaban juntos.**

**Belén después de desayunar se marcho a su colegio sin muchas ganas, subio al bus que la llevaria al colegio, se sentó en el último asiento y a ella como siempre le gustaba, se sentó mirando por la ventana.**

**Que sueño – dijo bostezando- podría pasar algo entretenido este día **

**Al llegar al Colegio se encontró con sus amigos.**

**Hola Belén- la saludo Felipe**

**Hola niña- le dijo Daniel**

**Hola Felipe, Hola Daniel- les saludo con la mano- Dan sabes que me carga que me digas "niña" – dijo ella enojada ante la cara sonriente de los chicos**

**Pero si eres una niñita- dijo Felipe pasando una de sus manos por su cintura haciendo sonrojar a Belén.**

**Belén sentía algo mas que amistad por Felipe, ella desde que lo conoció que sentía cosas extrañas en su estomago, maripositas para ser mas exactos, pero nunca se lo ah dicho por miedo a perder esa hermosa amistad que llevaban durante toda su vida… Daniel sabia de esos sentimientos tanto de Belén como de Felipe, ya que Felipe sentía exactamente lo mismo por Belén…Daniel solo guardaba ese secreto pero a la vez trataba de juntarlos.**

**si claro y Uds. son unos adultos- dijo Belén soltándose de Felipe**

**Ya mejor entremos- dijo Daniel**

**El trío entro a clases…pasaron las horas cuando llego la hora de la salida, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando una chica apareció y los insulto.**

**Miren a quien tenemos acá, a la chica creída y sus guardaespaldas- dijo una chica no muy alta, pelo castaño claro y ojos negros.**

**Déjate de molestar Loreto- dijo sin darle importancia Belén**

**Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer – dijo Loreto-**

**No la molestes- dijo Felipe**

**OHHH ahora veo que tu guardaespaldas se hace el valiente en frente tuyo – dijo Loreto logrando lo que quería, que Belén se enojara**

**DEJA DE MOLESTARME A MI Y MIS AMIGOS- grito Belén llamando la atención de todos los alumnos de enredador**

**Uyyy no me das miedo sabes-dijo ella- es mejor irnos ya me aburrí**

**Belén miro con odio a Loreto mientras se marchaba, solo pensaba "me las pagaras….desearía que te cayeras y quedaras en vergüenza", para sorpresa de Belén una piedra pequeña apareció en frente de Loreto lo que provoco su caída para luego una ráfaga de viento le levantara la falda a Loreto causando la risa de todos, Belén solo se dio media vuelta y se fue asombrada, detrás de ella aparecieron sus amigos diciéndole.**

**Recibió lo que merecía- dijo Daniel**

**SI- respondió riendo Felipe- Belén que te sucede?**

**Na….-iba a responder ella pero tres sombras aparecieron en frente de ella**

**No creen que son muy pequeños para andar solos por la calle?- dijo la sombra de en medio apuntándoles con ¿un palo?**

**QUIEN ERES – grito Belén **

**Uyyyy que miedo- dijo la sombra de la derecha- sabes niñata no me das miedo**

**Se cree tan valiente como su padre- dijo la sombra de la izquierda**

**¿eh?- articulo Belén**

**Pues ahora le harás compañía- las sombras desaparecieron y reaparecieron una enfrente de cada chico, los de los lados se pusieron detrás de Daniel y Felipe tomándolos por las muñecas impidiendo que se movieran, mientras el de en medio se acerco a Belén por delante y con sus manos la tomo del cuello, ella se dio cuenta de que era un hombre con mascara lo cual le dio miedo.- Hoy morirás**

**A Belén le faltaba el aire, poco a poco dejaba de respirar, cuando ella pensó que su vida terminaría, una nueva sombra apareció, pero no para atacarla a ella ni a sus amigos sino una sombra que ataco a la persona que ahorcaba a Belén, lo ultimo que escucho Belén antes de caer desmayada fue: **

**¡EXPELLIARMUS!**

**Listo aquí se acaba el tercero **

**Espero reviews **

**Aideos**

**Sabrina Lilian Potter.**


	4. ¿Mi verdadero Nombre?

**Sabrina Potter**

"**La historia comenzara nuevamente"**

**Hola aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta nueva saga xD no enserio espero disfruten del cuarto capitulo.**

**Capitulo 4.- "¿Mi verdadero Nombre:¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Soy un bruja?"**

**si ellos son es cosa que los mires- dijo por enésima vez un hombre pelirrojo de pecas, tomándole la mano a la chica desmayada que tenia enfrente.**

**Lo veo y no lo creo- dijo una mujer pelirroja sentada a su lado en la misma posición que el solo que con la mano del chico que estaba desmayado al lado de la chica**

**Son idénticos- dijo un hombre pelo castaño oscuro y entradito en carne.**

**No en vano son nuestros hijos- dijo una chica rubia.**

**Creo que se despierta- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la niña que estaba al frente de el que se movía**

**Ellos también-dijo el hombre de castaños oscuros**

**mmmm-articulo la pequeña- ¿¿¿donde estoy?- ella abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor cuando sintió un dolor en su cabeza- ahyy! Mi cabeza**

**Tranquila Sabrina estarás bien- dijo el pelirrojo**

**¿Sabrina, yo no me llamo así me llamo Belén- dijo la niña desconcertada mirando a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos que también habían despertado- Felipe? ¿Daniel?**

**El hombre pelirrojo miro a sus amigos y esposa sonriendo para luego decir:**

**bueno creo que deben estar sorprendidos, por esta situación- empezó cuando vio que Belén iba a hablar**

**haber primero que nada ¿Dónde estamos?- **

**en Grindmun Place**

**¿eh?...bueno emmmm**

**Pregunta todo lo que quieras**

**Pues…. ¿quienes eran esas sombras que nos atacaron?**

**Eran Mortifagos**

**Mortifafos?**

**Si, seguidores de Voldemort**

**Voldemort**?

**Si, el mago mas temido en el mundo mágico, tu padre lo venció pero un nuevo mal se apodero de este mundo**

**Belén cada vez quedaba más sorprendida y dudosa**

**¿¿¿mundo mágico?**

**Si – respondió el pelirrojo- mira creo que eso te lo responderé luego porque veo que tienes una pregunta mas importante o me equivoco?**

**No se equivoca…bueno eso ¿Mortifagos? Me dijeron que era igual a mi padre y UD dice que mi padre derroto a Voldemort, y bueno como es eso? Mi padre no mata ni una mosca**

**Tu padre no es ese muggle- persona no mágica- tu padre es un mago muy poderoso que……**

**Que?**

**Murió junto a tu madre**

**se hizo un silencio en la casa, nadie hablaba todos miraban expectantes la reacción de Belén**

**mu….mu…murió, como, cuando, quien los mato- decía conteniendo las lagrimas**

**tus padres se llamaban Harry Potter y Hermione, ellos murieron el 31 de Octubre del año en que cumpliste 1 año de edad, los asesino el nuevo mal que te mencione, tu no sufriste daño porque llegamos a tiempo para se llama ese desgraciado – decía conteniendo la rabia" Como se atrevía, como" – decía ella en sus pensamientos.**

**Voldemort- todos levantaron las cabezas sorprendidos exceptuando a los adultos- el verdadero nombre es Lucius Malfoy, el es el sucesor del antiguo Voldemort.**

**Es un….lo matare lo juro**

**Tranquilízate todo a su tiempo…-el sonrió le recordaba tanto a Harry- me presento soy Ronald Weasley, me puedes decir Ron, tus padres me nombraron tu padrino- dijo con una sonrisa**

**Mi nombre es Ginny Longbotton- dijo la chica pelirroja- soy hermana de Ron y esposa de Neville**

**Mi nombre es Neville Longbotton- dijo el chico de castaños oscuros y rellenito**

**Mi nombre es Luna Weasley- dijo la chica rubia- esposa de Ron**

**Uds. Tres no se llaman Felipe, Daniel y Belén- dijo Ron ante la atónita mirada de los chicos- tu – dijo señalando a Felipe- eres mi hijo, Alan Weasley**

**Tu- dijo Neville apuntando a Daniel- eres mi hijo Albert**

**Y tu- volvió a decir Ron- eres hija de Harry y Hermione, tu nombre es Sabrina Potter…y Uds. tres son Magos y tu bruja obviamente**

**Que!- gritaron los tres**

**me llamo Sabrina, bien eso es normal pero una bruja**

**Lo eres o acaso no has hecho algo imposible que aparezcan cosas o demases cuando estas enojada o triste?- dijo Ron sonriendo**

**Jejeje- dijo Sabrina sonrojándose**

**Ves- dijo riendo Ron**

**Entonces soy ……una Bruja.-susurro Sabrina**

**Hola de nuevo espero críticas contractivas o si quieres díganme si tengo la habilidad para esto o si quieren que me dedique a otras cosas.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Bye**

**Sabrina Lilian Potter**


	5. la antigua historia

**Sabrina Potter**

"**La nueva leyenda comienza ahora"**

**Capitulo 5: "La antigua Historia: Esto no sera Fácil Padre, Madre"**

**El día 31 de Octubre, en los jardines de la mansión de la familia Potter, una pareja caminaba muy feliz con su pequeña hija, no debía de tener más de 1 año de edad.**

**Harry?-dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa**

**Si amor?- le contesto Harry viendo a su pequeña niña jugar con las mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de las flores**

**Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Hermione preocupada volteando a ver seriamente a su esposo**

**Tranquila, nada pasara- contesto Harry desviando la mirada; dentro de el sabia que algo malo iba a suceder, pero no podia demostrarlo, solo pudo susurrar- No te preocupes Hermione, el ya no está.**

**Lo se amor, lo se- decia Hermione, mas para si misma que para Harry, queria autoconvenserce de que lo que salia de su boca era realidad, pero un ruido los hizo guardar silencio.-**

**Un ruido de vidrios rotos se escucho desde dentro de la casa, Harry volteo a ver a su esposa y luego a su hija, se acerco a esta ultima y beso su frente y luego beso a su mujer, luego volteo a ver a la casa, su casa, así había dicho el testamento años atrás, el testamento de Dumblendore, "Harry la casa de tus padres siempre ah sido y siempre será tu casa", y así el día después de su matrimonio se fue a vivir con su esposa a la mansión y alrededor sus mejores amigos; **

**Vete de aquí Hermione y llévate a Sabrina- dijo con Voz firme mientras caminaba hacia la casa.**

**Pero….- Hermione se preocupaba mas, tomo a Sabrina en brazos y por su cabeza pasaban distintos pensamientos" Porque, siento que ese beso, va a ser el último, porque siento que no veré ni tocare mas a mi hija?-**

**VETE!- grito Harry al llegar a la puerta trasera de su casa**

**Harry acerco su mano a la manilla de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, Harry recordó el día y el momento en el que su maestro querido había muerto; Hermione había gritado y se había dispuesto a correr pero en frente de ella apareció una persona encapuchada, Harry saco su varita e iba a salvar a Hermione pero una silueta se formo en el marco de la puerta, la silueta venia acompañada por una voz.**

**- Yo que tu lo pensaría muy bien antes de atacar- Harry Volteo y apunto con su varita a la silueta.**

**Quien eres?- pregunto Harry nervioso**

**Tu peor pesadilla- respondió la silueta**

**Muéstrate**

**Creo que te mereces ese derecho**

**La silueta salio a la luz del sol, a diferencia de la persona encapuchada que estaba en frente de Hermione con la varita levantada; este estaba sin la capucha puesta el sol hacia brillar sus cabellos, cabellos de color rubios platinados los cuales lo delataron.**

**Harry había quedado estupefacto, solo pudo decir...**

**-Que hay de nuevo Viejo !- dijo Harry a lo bugs bunny ( XD no broma ahora va enserio)**

**Lucius Malfoy- susurro Harry**

**No ensucies mi nombre Potter, para ti y los demás magos y brujas soy Lord Voldemort, aunque todos temerán a mi nombre como cuando mi amo reinaba en este mundo- decia con impotencia en la voz**

**Maldita serpiente asquerosa- decia Harry con ira**

**Por favor Potter piensa muy bien lo que dices, porque pronto serán las últimas!- Lucius exclamo con fuerza- AVADA KEDABRA!**

**Harry reacciono y por poco lo esquivo.**

**Expelliarmus!- gritaron varias voces a la vez en donde se encontraba Hermione.**

**El mortifago encapuchado en frente de Hermione salio disparado hacia atrás; los que habían lanzado esa maldición habían sido sus amigos.**

**Herms, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el chico pelirrojo**

**Si Ron, pero Harry…..- dijo Hermione asustada**

**Vamos a ayudarle, tu vete a un lugar seguro- dijo Ginny**

**NO!-Grito Hermione, pero un grito mas fuerte la hizo voltear a ver a su esposo.**

**Harry estaba tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente, Ron y Neville corrieron a ayudarle mientras Ginny y Luna ayudaron a escapar a Hermione, pero mas mortifagos habían aparecido, Hermione tubo miedo como siempre ocurría cuando Harry y sus amigos estaban en peligro en Hogwarts.**

**Gritos se escucharon a sus espaldas, Hermione antes de voltear sintió una punzada en su corazón, Harry, Ron y Neville estaban tirados en el suelo, pero Ron y Neville rápidamente se pusieron de pie, pero Harry no, el seguía inmóvil en el piso, eso solo significaba una cosa algo malo había sucedido; Hermione le entrego a Ginny a Sabrina**

**Cuídenla- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después besarla en la frente y salir corriendo al lado de su amado Harry; al llegar a su lado, todo se volvió negro, algo había sucedido, ese algo era su propio fin.**

**Minutos después: Pensamientos de Harry.**

**-Donde estoy- pensé, claro ya recuerdo un hechizo golpeo mi pecho, en este instante ¿estoy muerto? No, estoy agonizando, quiero hablar pero no puedo, hago un esfuerzo, por fin puedo hablar.**

**Cuida a Sabrina- dije a mi mejor amigo quien me tenia en sus brazos, en el mismo lugar en el que minutos antes se había desatado una pelea, siento una mano fría sobre la mía, es de Hermione, al parecer, va a recibir el mismo destino que yo, escucho a lo lejos su débil voz- cuídala mucho, Gin, Luna, Nev y Ron- los chicos sollozaron- No lloren- dije con dificultad- todo estará bien, la espada de Gryffindor entiérrala conmigo, y a mi niña hazle 2 una con su nombre y otra con el de Gryffindor-dije terminando vi como Ron asentia llorando, era verdad lo que decían algunas personas, al morir, toda tu vida pasa por tu cabeza, todavía recuerdo esos buenos momentos que pase junto a mis amigos en Hogwarts, luego el nacimiento de mi hija…Todo acabo llego la hora….**

**Y bueno eso sucedió- término su relato Ron que al igual que todos aguantaban las Lágrimas, pero Sabrina, Alan y Albert no se aguantaron.**

**Y esas espadas? – pregunto Sabrina entre Lágrimas**

**Bueno esas espadas, las mande hacer, y están guardadas- respondía Ron con rapidez- junto a las demás armas de los chicos**

**Eso que significa?- pregunto Alan**

**Que cumplirán su destino- contesto Ginny**

**Destino?- pregunto sin entender Albert**

**Si destino, o mas bien el destino de ustedes, Alan y Albert- dijo Neville algo nervioso**

**Y tu profecía- Dijo Luna sin preámbulos y mirando a Sabrina**

**Profecía?- dijo Sabrina**

**Si bueno nadie la ah escuchado- dijo Ron- ni se sabe que existe, pero de que tu eres la elegida lo eres**

**Y Voldemort te esta buscando- dijo Luna**

"**Para marcarme como su igual"- dijo Sabrina sin pensar**

**Espera un segundo- dijo Ron- de donde sacaste esas palabras?**

**Mmm no lo se- dijo Sabrina ante esta mirada de los presente  ¬¬  - es verdad que no se, la dije sin pensar, porque?**

**Porque tu padre la decia- dijo Ron sonriendo**

**Ah – Sabrina se sentía extraña escuchando "Tu padre"- y pues vamos a pelear?**

**Algo así- dijo Ginny**

**Y quien nos va a enseñar?- dijo Alan**

**Pues, en cuanto a teoría mágica lo aprenderán en Hogwarts y la practica de hechizos y artes marciales pues….- decia Ron**

**DE NOSOTROS! –gritaron todos los adultos presentes **

**OK, - dijo Sabrina- ya entendí todo pero igual tengo algunas dudas que después me explicaran- Sabrina pensaba " Esto no será fácil, Padre, Madre"  
**

**Termineeeee bueno me salio mas largo de lo normal este capitulo pero espero que lo disfruten**

**Y perdón la tardanza**

**Escriban hartos reviews y los que ya lo hicieron se los agradezco **

**Sayonara**


	6. Un León y una Mujer

Sabrina Potter

Capitulo 6

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Un león y una mujer?

-¡¡¡¡¡ ACCIO ESPADAS!-Grito Sabrina estirando su mano derecha hasta donde se encontraban dos espadas tiradas en el suelo, para luego al escuchar la orden de Sabrina estas se elevaron y salieron volando hasta sus manos.

Genial- dijo Ron- ya han aprendido a pelear, y ahora ah hacer magia sin varita- decía contento

Ahora solo falta que los tres puedan transformarse en animago sin problema alguno- dijo Ginny

A ja- asintió Neville

Si, pero déjalos descansar – dijo Luna

Todos los meses transcurridos desde el día en que todos ellos se encontraron, ese día en el cual se enteraron de quienes eran en realidad, y cual seria su destino, practicaron mucho, y se han vuelto unos grandes peleadores de Artes Marciales y mágicos sin varita, y a la vez han aprendido cada uno a utilizar las armas que le rigen por descendencia, La espada de Gryffindor para La heredera de los Potter, el arco de Hufflepuff para el heredero de los Weasley, y por ultimo la lanza de Ravenclaw para el heredero de los Longbotton, y a la vez sus respectivas formas animagas.

Bien Sabrina Comienza- dijo Ginny que se encontraba observando junto a los demás

OK- dijo Sabrina poniéndose al centro del salón; ella cerró los ojos y se concentro, poco a poco se fue transformando en el animal que le tocaba por destino, todos los presentes retrocedieron asustados al ver a un cachorro de león en frente suyo, el miedo no fue por que no la hubieran visto antes así si no porque la ultima vez que se transformo se había descontrolado y los había atacado…

/Flash Back/

¿Estas Lista? – pregunto Ron

Si – contesto Sabrina

Comienza – dijo Ron colocándose atrás con los demás- concéntrate

Sabrina cerró los ojos y rápidamente se transformo en un cachorro de león pero poco tiempo después esta abrió bruscamente los ojos y comenzó a atacar a todos, dejando una marca de colmillos en el brazo derecho de Ron

/Fin Flash Back/

¿Sabrina?- pregunto asustado Alan

¿Estas bien?- esta vez el que pregunto fue Ron

Grrrr- gruño Sabrina, a lo que los demás retrocedieron, esta abrió los ojos, Amarillos penetrantes, su pelaje claro y brillante, esta se sentó sobre sus patas traseras

Uffff- suspiraron todos aliviados

Listo, ¿Cómo estuve?- pregunto Sabrina inocentemente

Excelente- dijo Ron sonriendo- Alan te toca

Si papá- dijo el aludido, colocándose en la misma posición en que se encontraba anteriormente Sabrina, el no tuvo problema alguno, así que rápidamente se transformo en un alcón , minutos después volvió a la normalidad

Tu turno Alvert- dijo Neville

OK papá- dijo este cambiando de lugar con Alan y cerro los ojos y se transformo en un tejon negro, minutos después

¿y?- dijo Alvert sacudiéndose la ropa

Excelente- dijo Neville

Bien, creo que ya todos pueden transformarse sin problema- dijo Luna

No lo creo- dijo Sabrina, cuando todos voltearon a verla, esta estaba sentada agarrándose la cabeza

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupado Alan acercándose a ella

Me siento muy cansada- dijo Sabrina, sintiendo como Alan la abrazaba

Es obvio-dijo Ginny-pues tu animal no es muy pequeño, ni fácil de controlar

Es verdad-dijo Alvert haciendo lo mismo que Alan

Entiendo- dijo Sabrina colocándose de pie

BRUMMMMMMMM! (XD) – se escucho una explosión dentro de la casa

que fue eso- dijo Ron mirando al lugar donde se habia escuchado la explosión

Hola Weasley- dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, creo que ya todos sabemos quien es no

Voldemort- dijo Ron desafiante colocándose junto a los demás adultos para proteger a los tres menores, aunque todos trataban de proteger a Sabrina

OH, veo que eres tan tonto como para ensuciar mi nombre- dijo Voldemort (Lucius para los que no lo recuerdan) – bien, pero en este momento no vengo por eso- miro detrás de ellos- si no que vengo por Potter.

Que quieres- dijo Sabrina colocándose delante de todos en modo desafiante, aunque todos trataron de detenerla.

Terminar lo que empecé hace ya 10 años atrás- dijo Voldemort levantando su varita.

No lo creo- dijo Ron, cuando unos mortífagos aparecieron y Sabrina, Alvert y Alan quedaron totalmente desprotegidos, pero estos sacaron sus armas, ya que Ron les dejo en claro que nadie debia enterarse de que podian hacer magia sin varita, por lo tanto debian abstenerse de usar magia en alguna batalla por ser menores de edad.

J.C., aprendieron a usar sus armas- dijo Voldemort- pero no es el momento………EXPELLIARMUS!

Alan salio disparado para atrás, y un mortífago ataco a Alvert por la espalda

Solo quedamos nosotros- Dijo Sabrina

Si, así veo- dijo Voldemort- morirás como tus padres!...AVADA KEDABRA!

El miedo dejo a Sabrina inmóvil, la maldición imperdonable estaba yendo directo al pecho de Sabrina cuando un León salto sobre Voldemort haciéndolo caer, pero la maldición seguía su camino y este toco el cuello de Sabrina, pero no con todo su efecto, o sea no la mato, una mujer logró quitar la mayoría del efecto pero, Sabrina cayó al suelo con su cuello ensangrentado y gritando de dolor, los mortífagos y Voldemort se sintieron amenazados y desaparecieron, Alan y Alvert corrieron a socorrer a Sabrina, los demás miraron a ese extraño León ojiverde y una mujer extrañamente familia para todos.

Quienes son? – pregunto Sabrina agita y muy adolorida, sus manos estaban totalmente ensangrentadas al igual que sus ropas y la de sus amigos- quienes son?- volvió a preguntar Sabrina, pero esta vez grito, pero al instante cayó desmayada en los brazos de sus amigos…..

Por fin traje el capitulo 6, espero les haya gustado, espero criticas………y esperen el capitulo 7 se viene buenísimo……… les haré un regalito, una pequeñita pista pero muy pequeño del próximo capitulo

Capitulo 7: "La verdadera historia": No puede ser cierto….

Sabrina miro a los extraños de pies a cabeza, su mirada quedo quieta en la frente del hombre, tenia una singular marca, y tal fue su sorpresa que sin palabras se quedó…………tiempo después logro susurrar

-Esa cicatriz……..No puede ser

Esop byeeee


	7. No puede ser Cierto

**Capi 7. "La verdadera Historia": No puede ser Cierto**

**- Enervate - dijo Ron con su varita en el pecho de Sabrina, esta de inmediato abrió los ojos y dijo.**

**- ¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto Sabrina colocando sus manos en su cuello, nadie le respondió, giro la mirada hacia donde todos miraban, ante sus ojos habia una mujer de cabello liso castaño y ojos miel, a su lado un hermoso león ojiverde**

**¿Estas bien Sabrina?- pregunto la mujer**

**Más o menos- dijo la aludida- pero ustedes ¿Quiénes son?**

**No nos reconoces- dijo el que antes era un león, ahora era un hombre alto, y cuerpo bien formado, cabello largo y negro azabache, rebelde en la coronilla, era muy parecido a Sabrina, solo que este tenia los ojos de un verde brillante- y ustedes amigos – dijo mirando a los presentes**

**No puede ser- articulo Ron sorprendido**

**Que cosa- dijo Sabrina, mirándolos a todos ya que los presentes miraban a los "extraños" y a ella**

**Sabrina miro a los presente y luego su mirada se fijo en una singular marca en la frente del hombre, y tal fue su asombre que sin palabras se quedo (n/a: me encantan esas palabras n.n jijijiji)**

**Habían pasado minutos y Sabrina consiguió susurrar**

**Esa cicatriz…..es….-decía tratando de ponerse de pie, cuando lo consiguió termino la frase- esa cicatriz es de mi padre**

**Eso quiere decir que……- dijo Alvert**

**Es imposible- termino Alan**

**Ustedes están muertos- dijo Sabrina con los ojos cristalinos- no pueden ser mis padres- dijo por fin llorando**

**Lo son- dijo Ron sonriendo- Harry, Hermione están vivos- termino este abrazándose a ellos, todos lo imitaron menos Sabrina**

**¿No piensas saludar a tus padres?- pregunto Harry sonriendo mirando a su hija**

……**.-Sabrina solo se limito a mirarlo, giro su cabeza hacia un lado**

**¿Sabrina?- pregunto Ron preocupado**

**No- dijo esta**

**No que – dijo Alan no entendiendo**

**No los saludare- Dijo Sabrina ante la atónita mirada de todos- NO IRE!- grito antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.**

**Sabri……- trato de decir Hermione apenada, pero Ginny la detuvo, a lo que ella bajo la cabeza.**

**No- articulo Ginny**

**Tiene que asimilar las cosas- dijo Ron entendiendo la situación ( n/a: RON ENTENDIO! Kiaaa se nota que es solo un fics)- solo hay que esperar**

**/Con Sabrina/**

**No puede ser- dijo Llorando cerrando de un golpe la puerta, se tiro en su cama y miro su reflejo en el espejo que tenia en frente- que ironía, soy idéntica a mi padre- sonrió pero algo le llamo su atención, se acerco al espejo y se miro el cuello, el cual minutos antes sangraba, con sus manos y un hechizo se limpio y tal fue su sorpresa y miedo que solo atino a gritar**

**AHHHHHHHHHH RON!**

**/ABAJO/**

**Pero como es posible…..-trataba de decir Neville, Harry con una sonrisa le dijo**

**Es una larga historia**

**Ron, puedes contarnos lo que sucedió en nuestra ausencia- dijo con timidez Hermione**

**Claro- dijo un sonriente Ron "Que alegría que estén vivos, pero me preocupa Sabrina" pensó- bueno primero que todo el d……**

**AHHHHHH RON!- el grito de Sabrina interrumpió a Ron**

**Sabrina- dijeron todos preocupados, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Ron**

**Este salio corriendo y subió hasta la habitación de Sabrina, ella estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando**

**Ron- susurro entre lagrimas, el aludido se acerco a ella y la abrazo**

**Que sucede mi niña- le dijo; Harry y Hermione se sintieron incómodos**

"**Ella es mi hija, yo debería estar ahí, abrazándola, no el"- pensaba Harry, Hermione coloco una de sus manos en su hombro y le susurro al oído- Harry, el ah pasado mas tiempo con ella que nosotros- a lo que el solo asintió**

**Mira mi cuello- grito desesperada Sabrina**

**Que tiene- dijo Ron sacando del cuello de Sabrina su cabello- no tienes nada**

**Papá mira- dijo Alan colocando su dedo índice sobre el costado del cuello de Sabrina**

**No puede ser- dijo Ron atónito, notando lo que su hijo y Sabrina le mostraban**

**Que sucede Ron- dijo Harry preocupado**

**Voldemort- fue lo único que pudo articular Ron, todos los presentes entendieron, Sabrina sollozo mas fuerte, Alan y Alvert no entendían, todos los presentes se acercaron a ella y vieron su cuello, su marca, su cicatriz, su nueva profecía…..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Hola a todos gracias por leer mis fics , me alegra que les hayan gustado**

**Harry:** no lo dejes ahí

**Ron:** esta buenísimo!

**Herms:** mala!

**- tranquis chicos ya vendrá el numero 8 **

**Harry:** siiii, aunque no me gusto eso de que ron consolara a mi hija

**Ron:** no es mi culpa de que te hayas hecho el muerto

**Herms:** no lo hicimos solo que….

**- no estaban muertos andaban de parranda…..lalalala**

**Harry:** tú eres la culpable

**-yo! Harry yo soy tu hija u.u**

**Herms:** es verdad, pero tú eres la autora

**Ron:** si pero que andaban haciendo Uds.

**- me dejaron solita!**

**Harry:** pues bueno…..

**Herms:** luego lo sabrán

**- malos ¬¬, ahora agradezcamos los reviews, les agradezco a….**

**-ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**

**-Asuka Tenjouin **

**-Kari Granger de Potter**

**-KARLA GILMORE**

**-Carolagd**

**- gracias a todos Uds., y a todos los que han leído**

**Harry:** si gracias! Y sigan leyendo

**Herms:** recuerden de estudiar mucho

**Ron, Harry y yo: ¬¬**

**Ron:** olviden lo último

**- si ¬¬**

**Herms: ¬¬**, bueno como sea sigan leyendo

**Harry:** dejen Reviews!

**Harry, Ron y Hermione:** adiós!

**- esop háganles caso, claro menos a Hermione**

**Hermione:** ò.ó Sabrina Potter!

**- ya me voy adiós! n.n **

**Próximo capitulo**

" **Una Profecía, Una Verdad, Una Carta" : L. M**


	8. Profecía, Carta: LM

Ola!!! A todos mis queridos lectores….pido disculpas por no haber escrito pero con todo esto de la escuela bueno ya entenderán….

**Hermione:** Bien hija tú debes estudiar mucho

**Harry:**pero nos dejas en ascuas

**Ron: (comiendo)** pefo...fia…folfio

**- jajajaj si ron deja de comer y ahora déjenme escribir . **

Bien les agradezco sus comentarios queridos lectores pero les diré que lamentablemente los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen T.T.

Resumen del capitulo anterior:

"Los padres de Sabrina han regresado, pero que sucedió durante todo este tiempo, es un gran secreto, El ataque del ahora nuevo Voldemort dejo su huella.

-Voldemort- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Ron, todos los presentes entendieron menos Alvert y Alan, todos se acercaron a una asustada Sabrina y vieron su cuello, su cicatriz, su profecía……"

A LA HISTORIA

**Capitulo 8.- "La profecía, carta: L.M"**

- No puede ser- susurro Harry casi convenciéndose a si mismo de lo que decía; todos habían quedado sorprendidos cuando vieron un L.M entrelazadas en el pálido cuello de la pequeña Sabrina Potter.-

Sabrina se hallaba en el suelo, arrinconada, procesando todo lo que habia ocurrido, ya no lloraba solo desplazaba su mirada de un lado a otro, a cada persona presente en su habitación. El lugar se habia llenado de un silencio profundo eh incomodo.

- Estoy marcada- dijo Sabrina al fin , nadie respondió ni dijo palabra alguna- y mis padres ni siquiera han muerto- termino de decir irónicamente

- Pero si estas marcada- comenzó Alvert- eso significa…oh al menos eso creo… debes de tener una profecía

- Eh de suponer- dijo Ron mirando con preocupación a Sabrina, todo eso que habia tratado de evitar con el tiempo no pudo cumplirlo, la chica, su niña habia sido marcada

La noche habia transcurrido tranquila para todos, estaban cansados, todo fue demasiado rápido, el ataque de Lucius** ( n/a: recordemos que el es el nuevo voldy )**, el "renacimiento" de los padres de Sabrina y no olvidar la cicatriz de la chica.

- Que sueño!!!!- dijo Alan sentado en el living comedor bostezando

-No seas flojo Alan- dijo Sabrina entrando al comedor de Grindmun Place**( n/a: se escribe así? )**, como si el día de ayer no hubiera sucedido nada

- Aprende de Sabrinita – dijo Alvert con una sonrisa en la cara, sentado al lado del puesto de Sabrina.

Los adultos que estaban presenciando la conversación de los chicos, rieron

- De tal palo, tal astilla- dijo Ron riendo con ganas, mientras Harry decía

- Sabris es el viva imagen de Herms, es el ejemplo para sus amigos como Herms lo fue para nosotros en nuestro año- ante esto las aludidas se sonrojaron, pero Sabrina se sintió alegre al escuchar "Sabris" de la boca de su padre.

El desayuno fue tranquilo para todos pero Sabrina rompió el silencio

- mmmm-Todos voltearon a mirarla- Papá, Mamá- Sabrina bajo la cabeza, se sentía extraña llamarlos así, tanto tiempo llamando a la familia que la acogió de esa manera y ahora que conoce a sus verdaderos padres, le costaría acostumbrarse, pero los aludidos también se habían sentido algo raros- pues se que tal vez no es el momento pero ¿Cómo es que están vivos?

- Pues es una larga historia- Contesto un Harry demasiado nervioso, rogando para que algo sucediera y no contar la historia, pero ese día no era su día de suerte.

- Tenemos tiempo- dijo Ron- así que comienza

- Ah-suspiro Hermione- esta bien Harry cuéntales

- Ok- dijo este sin ánimo alguno- todo em…….

- Miren- dijo Alan interrumpiendo a Harry quien estaba mas que agradecido por todo

Por la ventana se veían cuatro lechuzas cafés, tres de ellas al entrar se colocaron en frente de cada chico, mientras que la cuarta colocaba una carta a cada uno de los adultos presentes.

Sabrina abrió la suya y la leyó muy emocionada, adivinando lo que diría:

**_Srta. Sabrina Lilian Potter:_**

**_Es un agrado para mí infirmarle que tiene un cupo _**

**_En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el cual comenzara sus clases _**

**_El día 1º de Septiembre._**

**_Junto a esta carta se le adjunta la lista de los útiles_**

**_Necesarios para cada una de sus clases y además el boleto para el Expreso_**

**_De Hogwarts, el cual partirá el mismo 1º de Septiembre a las 11ºº hrs. en punto._**

**_Sin más que decirle me despido_**

**_Minerva Mª Gonagall_**

**_Directora de Hogwarts_**

- ¡¡¡¡Iremos a Hogwarts!!!! – grito de alegría Alan

- ¡¡¡¡SI!!!!- dijeron Alvert y Sabrina al unísono

- No serán los únicos – comento con una gran sonrisa en la cara Ron, con su carta en la mano

- Nos han seleccionado como profesores!- continuo una ilusionada Luna- no es emocionante

- GENIAL MAMÁ – Alan se tiro a abrazarla

- Y eso no lo es todo chicos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

- Porque?- pregunto Alvert curiosamente

- Soy Jefa de Ravenclaw! – dijo, bueno grito Hermione **( n/a: jajaja no se sabe controlar, HG: cállate! ¬¬ Sabri: nu me grites T.T )**emocionada

- Yo de Hufflepuff- dijo totalmente desganado Ron

- Pues yo seré Jefe de Gryffindor – Dijo Harry muy feliz

- Wiiiii mi papá será jefe de mi futura casa- dijo Sabrina, ante esto todos giraron a verla con asombro y total curiosidad.

- ¿ Cómo sabes que quedaras en Gryffindor?- Pregunto Ginny

- 3 razones- comenzó explicando Sabrina, recordando a los adultos a la pequeña Hermione- primero, porque soy hija del famoso mago Harry Potter y de la mas inteligente de Hogwarts Hermione Granger

Los aludidos se sonrojaron pero a la vez sonrieron con ternura

- Segundo, lo llevo obviamente en la sangre y tercero, porque prefiero morir que quedar en Slytherin –

-Bueno en eso tienes razón Sabrina- dijo Neville asintiendo

Habia pasado el tiempo, los pequeños se han perfeccionado considerablemente en las Artes mágicas y marciales, Sabrina ha disfrutado de cada momento libre con sus padres, ese tiempo perdido, pero lo bueno no dura mucho. **(N/a: era de esperarse no creen u.u)**

**UN DÍA NORMAL EN GRIDMUN PLACE**

- Sr. Potter- dijo una voz proveniente desde la chimenea- problemas graves en el ministerio señor.

Harry y Hermione habían ingresado al escuadrón de Aurores al poco tiempo de haber "renacido" y Harry por su gran desempeño, fue nombrado jefe de los aurores de Inglaterra.

- Vamos- dijo el aludido dirigiéndose a sus amigos y esposa

- Uds. Se quedaran aquí, cualquier cosa saben como comunicarse con nosotros- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a los más pequeños

- Si mamá no te preocupes- dijeron al unísono Sabrina y sus amigos

**EN EL MINISTERIO**

- Donde es el problema- pregunto Harry a uno de los aurores

- En el departamento de misterios señor- contesto algo asustado por el tono de voz que habia ocupado Harry

Los amigos se miraron con gran preocupación, ellos sabían lo que era, o al menos lo intuían, el susurro colectivo no se dejo atrás

- LA PROFECIA-

Al llegar ahí, se dieron cuenta de que la verdad no estaban solos, los mortífagos y su líder se encontraban allí, Voldemort se volteo a ver a los recién llegados con una gran sonrisa en su cara, de satisfacción.

- Que haces aquí- grito Harry sacando su varita al igual que sus amigos, la situación en la que se encontraban les traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de su 5º año cuando iban en busca de Sirius.

- Veo que sigues vivo Potter- dijo Voldemort con algo de sarcasmo en la voz pero también un porco sorprendido- Que sorpresa

- PAPÁ!!!- se escucho el gritó de una pequeña

- Sabrina – susurro Harry preocupado y furioso, Hermione a su espalda se inquieto- COMO TE ATREVISTE A COLOCAR TUS INMUNDAS MANOS SOBRE ELLA

- La traje a ella y a sus amigos para que sean espectadores de esto – Voldemort mostro a los presentes una pequeña esfera plateada y que en su base tenia escrito "S.P. & L.M", luego la lanzo al suelo.

Todos sabían que si Voldemort escuchaba la profecía completa ya no podrían derrotarlo, la profecía se comenzó a escuchar, pero….

- Voldemort, crees que dejare que la escuches, pues eres un Imbesil- Grito fuertemente Sabrina- Eres una serpiente asquerosa, inmunda y….

Esta no alcanzo a terminar, los insultos de Voldemort hacia la pequeña provocados por su ira eran muy fuertes, este miro la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Sabrina y al instante se percato que le habia dado en el gusto, guardo silencio, pero ya era muy tarde solo se pudo escuchar.

**"_La elegida del bien nacerá al comenzar el noveno mes, bajo la protección de los herederos y amor de sus amigos, llevando el apellido guerrero"_**

**(N/a: salio bastante bueno o.O estoy pensando últimamente xD)**

- No la pudiste escuchar- dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa- Yo gano

- Nooooooooooo- grito Voldemort desesperadamente mientras desaparecía junto a sus mortífagos

- Bien hecho Sabrina – dijeron todos

Los adultos se dirigieron a ayudar a los pequeños.

- **Listo términe este capitulo**

**Harry: **estubo bueno, ya quiero leer el otro

**Ron: **seeeeeeeeeee

**Hermione: **hay que mandarles saludos a todos los que han escrito reviews

**- ella tiene razón asi que gracias a todos y reitero disculpen la tardansa...les dejo un adelanto**

_Capitulo 9: " Comienzo en Hogwarts: la real historia, Tomás Malfoy"_

_ " Nuestro nuevo tríollegara a Hogwarts, conoceran al que será su enemigo escolar, y Sabrina decidira si en verad quiere escuchar la historia de sus padres"_

LOS ESPERO


	9. Comienzo en Hogwarts: la

**- Ola! a todos mis queridos lectore, pues les quiero pedir disculpas por no haber colocado un nuevo capitulo, es que es mi ultimo año de escuela y me quita mucho tiempo sorry .**

**Herms: **No te preocupes pero ya volviste

**- si madre a todo esto y donde estan mi padre y Ron?**

**Herms: **no lo se

**Harry y Ron: **llegamos justo a tiempo

**- bueno como sea XD, aqui les va el Capitulo 9 de Sabrina Potter, La nueva leyenda jejeje, les recuerdo que Harry Potter y sus personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen T.T...ah y gracias por sus comentarios sigan asi ...**

**Capitulo 9:** _**" Comienzo en Hogwarts: la real historia, Tomás Malfoy"**_

- Algo es seguro- decía Alan que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor del número 12 de Grindmun Place **( n/a: se escribe así o no que alguien diga plizzzz .)** Sabrina es la elegida

- Si puede ser, pero nadie logro escuchar la profecía- susurro Harry con desgana

- Todo a su tiempo- dijo Sabrina entrando en el lugar e incorporadote a la conversación de sus amigos y padres- mejor nos preocupamos de que mañana entramos a Hogwarts

- Es verdad- dijo Alvert poniéndose de pie rápidamente- lo habia olvidado por completo

- Bueno entonces vayan todos a empacar- comenzó diciendo Hermione, mientras que los niños y adultos habían empezado a replicar pero ella coloco cara de falso enojo y todos fueron corriendo a empacar **(n/a: toditos le tienen miedito jajajajaja; HG: PODER FEMENINO!! XD)**

**/Con Harry y Hermione/**

- No crees que es mejor que les digamos la verdad- dijo una preocupada Hermione a su esposo mientras este empacaba

- Tienes razón , pero no es el momento adecuado- dijo este mirándola seriamente- Tu tranquila- Harry la abrazo y la beso- Y no seas flojita y comienza a empacar- dijo asombrado, jamás pensó que el le diría eso a Hermione.-

**/Con nuestro Trío/**

- Les dije que era mejor que empacaran antes- dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa, mientras veía a sus amigos con una cara de pocos amigos mientras empacaban

- No nos regañes- dijo Alvert

Sabrina solo saco la lengua

- LISTO!!- grito Alan

- Yo también- dijo Alvert

- BRAVO!!- aplaudía una sonriente Sabrina- ya era hora xD

- Que hacemos ahora- pregunto Alvert

- No lo se – dijo Sabrina

- Mmmmm les parece un partido de Quidditch- Dijo Alan

- Si- gritaron los tres al unísono

Los chicos se escabulleron sin que nadie los viese y jugaron toda la tarde, y los adultos ni cuenta se dieron **(n/a: que habrán estado haciendo los picarones jejeje; HP/HG/RW/LL/GW/NL: COPUCHENTA!! ¬/¬)**

**/1º DE SEPTIEMBRE/**

- Suban- dijo Harry en la estación 9 ¾

Todo el viaje fue de lo mas normal, aunque todos los niños que se encontraban en el tren, se volteaban a verlos incluso los apuntaban con el dedo.-

Al llegar a los Terrenos, un semigigante muy familiar para los adultos gritaba:

- LOS DE PRIMERO POR ACÁ!-

- chicos nosotros nos vamos, cuídense- dijo Ron

Cada adulto se despidio de los más pequeños, luego estos fueron hacia el semigigante, quien los miro y los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos.

- Ohhh, Uds. deben ser Alan, Alvert y Sabrina- dijo el- que emoción, Uds. no se deben acordar de mi, los vi cuando eran solo unos bebes- los aludidos se sonrojaron- mi nombre es Hagrid.

Bueno todo transcurrió normal, cuando llegaron al castillo y esperaban que los fueran a buscar, un chico de cabellos rubios se acerco a Sabrina **(n/a: jojojojojoj, HP: ¬¬)**

- Que chica más hermosa, que hacen estos tontos contigo- dijo este mirando al trío de amigos

Sabrina y los chicos se limitaron a mirarlo, el chico rubio extendió su mano y tomo la de Sabrina y dijo:

- Mi nombre es Thomas Malfoy- beso la mano de la chica, delicada y aristocráticamente **(n/a: que romántico o/o ; HP: ¬¬ cállate!)**, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Sabrina pero enfurecer a Alan- Yo te enseñare a conocer mejor gente que esta- miro con desprecio a los chicos- y sabrás que Slytherin es la mejor casa.

- No te preocupes- dijo Sabrina como si despertara de un sueño y soltando bruscamente la mano del chico- Se bien con quien debo juntarme y con quien no- su voz sonó desafiante- y también se muy bien cual casa es la mejor.

- Eres……-iba a decir Tom pero Harry llego y le golpeo suavemente en el hombro, y Tom salio de ahí, a pesar de que sonreía a su hija este sabia que algo malo sucedía, ya que ella habia quedado mirando al chico.

- Buenas noches alumnos de primero- dijo este- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, al llegar al Gran Comedor, serán seleccionados a diferentes casas las cuales serán como su hogar, también recibirán puntos o los perderán según sea la situación, por favor síganme

Todo el tumulto de chicos seguía al joven Potter, todos emocionados por la gran belleza del gran salón, pensaban que jamás nunca existió la tan famosa guerra que sus padres tanto le relataban.-

Nuestro trío, vio a sus padres sentados en la mesa de los profesores y en medio a la Directora, la cual los chicos miraron con algo de furia.

- Cuando diga sus nombres pasaran adelante y les colocare el sombrero seleccionador, quien les dirá a que casa pertenecen- dijo Harry

El nerviosismo se hizo presente en los chicos de primero.

- Las casa son : Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor

Ante esto último la mirada desafiante de Sabrina y Thomas se hicieron presente

Harry coloca cara de asco y desgano, dijo: DANIEL KRUM

Todas las chicas de primero y segundo quedaron cautivadas entre ellas Sabrina, cosa que no causo gracias a sus amigos, el chico, Daniel Krum, era igual a su padre **(n/a: no veo necesario decir quien es su padre xD)**, arrogante

- Slytherin- Grito el sombrero seleccionador, casi al instante

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió, pero las chicas de segundo se hicieron escuchar

- ALVERT LONGBOTTON – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Los padres del chico estaban tomados de la mano, y demostraron bastante nerviosismo.

- Gryffindor!!- Grito el Sombrero Seleccionador

Gryffindor aplaudió de manera acogedora, los amigos de este y familia estaban muy felices

- THOMAS MALFOY- grito Harry con algo de preocupación al ver que el chico le susurraba algo a su hija, los padre de Tom sonreían.-

- Te arrepentirás de haber rechazado a Thomas Malfoy- Sabrina quedo sorprendida ante estas palabras

El sombrero seleccionador ni siquiera lo toco cuando grito.

- SLYTHERIN!!-

El chico sonriente camino hacia su mesa, mientras todos aplaudían y sus padres sonreían con orgullo

- SABRINA POTTER- dijo Harry sonriente y con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, Hermione se encontraba tomada de la mano de Ron, Harry al notar esto no pudo evitar sentir celos.-

Un silencio recorrió todo el Gran Salón y apuntaban a la pequeña, esta se acomodo en el taburete, y su padre le coloco suavemente el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- mmmmm- dijo este- Tienes todo en tu cabeza, una chica inteligente como su madre y muy valiente y audaz como su padre- Sabrina sonrió- pero tienes una gran habilidad como Slytherin, pero eh de suponer que no querrás estar ahí, así que se donde debes estas…..GRYFFINDOR!!

Todos saltaron en aplausos y ovaciones, sus padres muy contentos aplaudían, pero los susurros se hicieron oír

- ALAN WEASLEY- dijo Harry

- Hace mucho tiempo que no veía un Weasley por aquí- dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador- se que hacer contigo….GRYFFINDOR!!

Alan corrió hacia sus amigos y se sentó junto a ellos.

La selección concluyo después de un rato, la directora dio las reglas y la bienvenida a los nuevos y antiguos alumnos.-

- Sus profesores este año serán:

- En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y como jefe de la casa Gryffindor, el señor Harry Potter!!- todos aplaudieron y susurraron cosas como " no que estaba muerto", etc. **(n/a: no estaba muerto andaba de parranda!! xD HP: puedes continuar hija mía ¬¬)** mientras que el aludido se colocaba de pie.-

- En Transformaciones y como jefa de la casa Ravenclaw, la señora Hermione Potter!!- Al igual que a Harry esta se puso de pie entre aplausos y susurros.

- En Vuelo y Quidditch y también como jefe de la casa Hufflepuff el señor Ronald Weasley!!- varios aplausos hubieron.

- En pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin, el señor Draco Malfoy!!- Todos estaban aplaudiendo, menos Harry, Ron, y Hermione quienes junto a sus amigos lo miraban con cara desafiante.

- En encantamientos la señora Ginebra Longbotton, en Adivinación la señora Luna Weasley, en Herbologia el señor Neville Longbotton, en Historia de la magia la señora Pansy Malfoy **(n/a: enserio!! Wuou cualquier cosa puede pasar aquí xD) **y por ultimo en Astronomía el señor Víctor Krum** ( n/a: naaaaaaaaaa)**

Harry miro con odio a este último

Todo habia continuado con normalidad, pero al finalizar todos subieron a sus salas comunes, menos nuestro trío quienes esperaban a sus padres.

- Sabris- dijo Harry algo triste- chicos vengan con nosotros

Los chicos se miraron algo preocupados, Hermione y Harry se tomaron de las manos, Sabrina se tomo de la mano de Harry y se abrazo a este, el se puso más triste aún.

Llegaron al despacho de la directora, en el se encontraba la Profesora Mª Gonagall.-

- Tomen asiento- dijo esta, todos le obedecieron

- Que sucede Minerva- dijo Ron

- Harry, Hermione- dijo esta sin responderle a Ron

- Bien- comenzó Hermione- aunque esto deberían de escucharlo todos por igual, queremos saber si tu hija quieres oírlo.

- Que cosa mamá- dijo Sabrina

- Pues, lo que paso….la verdadera historia de nuestra supuesta muerte- dijo Harry algo nervioso, aunque no conocía mucho a su hija, sabia que si era su descendiente y la de Hermione, no reaccionaria bien ante eso

- Yo…..-dijo Sabrina sorprendida-…..no se

Hubo un largo silencio en el lugar, nadie hablaba solo observaban de reojo a Sabrina

- Yo- dijo Sabrina después de un rato- quiero…….si quiero oírlos

**- Y SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO 9 , QUE LES PARECIO, DEJEN COMENTARIOS SHI!! O**

**Harry: **demaciado copuchenta ¬¬

**Ron: **no te enojes quieres

**- Gracias Ron **

**Herms: **como eso de que celos porque Ron tenia mi mano, o asco a Victor, y que Pansy ahora es inteligente

**Harry: **Sabrinita lo escribio!!

**- Este creo que me llaman...dejen comentarios bye bye...xD ( se va corriendo)**

**Herms: **SABRINA LILY POTTER!! VEN PARA ACA!! (corre tras de ella)

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

_Capitulo 10: Llanto ¿Como pudieron?!, Sabrina no lo hagas!!_

_"Lágrimas recorren el rostro de la pequeña, impotencia, ira, reacción de una digna descendiente Potter._

_- Sabrina se pudo de pie violentamente y con sumano hizo aparecer una de sus espadas y apunto a..."_

_Lean el próximo capitulo y lo sabran_


	10. Llanto,¡¡¿COMO PUDIERON!

Hola a todos después de haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta, pues no pude subir antes los capítulos ya que estaba terminando mi paso por el colegio u,u, bueno entonces alguien me dice q capitulo sigue xD

HERMS: hija mía por dios como se te pudo olvidar

RON: no la retes recuerda q ya termino la escuela

si mami recuérdalo T.T

HARRY: es el 10 mi niña

Gracias papi =3, bueno les informo que Harry Potter la rentablemente no me pertenece, aki les va el capitulo 10 de esta nueva saga

CAPITULO 10. "Llanto, ¡¡¿ COMO PUDIERON?!!, SABRINA NO LO HAGAS!!!!!!!

Ron comenzó con su relato de lo que había sucedido el día en la pareja Potter había "muerto"…

/////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Todos lloraban sobre los cuerpos inertes de los que habían sido sus dos mejores amigos, la pequeña bebe se encontraba en brazos de la pelirroja del grupo, la niña no entendía nada solo sonreía inocentemente, mientras todos reflejaban un gran dolor a excepción de los bebes una mujer de ya avanzada edad apareció.

Chicos- dijo la anciana ( n/a: jojojojojoj xD) con una voz triste- es mejor que lleven los cuerpos dentro la casa

Esta bien contesto el chico pelirrojo con ojos cristalinos- Neville ayúdame

El aludido seco sus lágrimas y tomo el cuerpo de Hermione, Ron el de Harry y mientras hacían su camino hacia la casa notaron como sus cuerpos cada vez más dejaban aquel calor que poco antes desprendían, cuanto los extrañaría, sus amigos.

Ginny, por favor trae a Alan y a Alvert- dijo la anciana

Esta bien- contesto Ginny entregándole la bebe a Luna

Entremos – Dijo Luna con tristeza en la voz mientras veía a su amiga desaparecer.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos, los cuales pasaron muy lentos y silenciosos, después de todo sus mejores amigos, con los que habían compartido múltiples batallas, muchas alegrías, etc. Ahora estaban ….. muertos.

Al poco rato la chica pelirroja entraba por la puerta de la mansión Potter con dos pequeños en brazos.

Bien, diré directo al grano- dijo la Profesora Mª Gonagall ( n/a: era fácil deducir que la anciana era ella? xD)- los niños no podrán quedarse aquí después de lo sucedido, así que tendremos que dejar a los bebes en el mundo muggle.

QUE!!!- fue la respuesta de los presentes, mientras los tres pequeños jugaban en el centro del salon, los adultos se voltearon a verlos y su semblante se mantuvo triste

¿ Porque?- pregunto Ron

Ninguno debe saber que son magos, sino…lo mas seguro es que sufran lo mismo que sufrieron Uds.- dijo Mª Gonagall- después de todo serán reconocidos por ser sus descendientes.

No si están con nosotros- Dijo Ron, ah esas alturas ya se encontraba furioso _"Como podía ser capaz de quitarles a sus hijos, eso era muy cruel!"_

Ellos no vivirán en el mundo mágico-insistió fríamente la anciana- ya hable con tres familias muggles y en este instante nos deben de estar esperando

Ron tomo una de las direcciones de las casa muggles y enojado tomo a la pequeña Sabrina y desapareció. Cuando llego, se coloco en frente de una humilde casa con un deje de tristeza en la mirada observo a la bebe en sus brazos.

perdóname pequeña, perdónenme amigos- dijo mientras una lagrima recorrió su rostro. Dejo a la bebe en la puerta de la casa con una carta la cual la coloco con sumo cuidado sobre las manitas de la pequeña de un año, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos con los demás bebes, la carta recitaba:

"_**Cuídenlo(a) como si este bebe fuera**_

_**Su propio(a) hijo(a), nunca se**_

_**Enterara de su procedencia"**_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////FIN FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Los presentes en el despacho de la directora se encontraban en completo silencio, pero el que se atrevió a romper el hielo fue Harry…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'

Mientras Ron y Neville y las chicas dejaban a lo que mas querían en manos de otras personas, Mª Gonagall subió a la habitación del matrimonio Potter y se acerco a los cuerpos inertes y fríos de Harry y Hermione que descansaba en la cama, con sumo cuidado saco una botellita de entre sus ropas y se las dio a beber a los recién fallecidos y estos despertaron.

que sucedió- fue lo primero que pregunto el joven ojiverde

Mª Gonagall les contó todo lo sucedido mientras ellos se encontraban "muertos"

mi niña- fue el susurro de Hermione mientras era abrazada por Harry

Los hice pasar por muertos, era la única manera de que los niños se separaran y sean solo unos muggles normales a que vivan tan cruel realidad- concluyo la anciana

Eso quiere decir que no volverán?- pregunto herms

- y Uds. tampoco- termino la anciana.

Y así pasaron los años, pero los niños al cumplir los 11 años descubrirán sus poderes y Mª Gonagall tuvo que aceptar que todo volviera a ser normal o casi normal.

////////////////////////////////////////FIN FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nadie hablo. Todos mirarona los niños lo cuales se encontraban cabisbajos sin emitir sonido pero luego solo un sollozo se dejo oír

Sabrina?- pregunto Harry asustado

estas bien?- pregunto esta vez Ron preocupado, pues estaba claro que si era la hija de Harry Potter de seguro pronto explotaría, y no se equivoco

¿Cómo pudieron?- se escucho la voz triste y quebrada y decepcionada de Sabrina, todos voltearon a verla

Nosotros…- había comenzado a decir Hermione pero,

¿¡¡¡¡¡COMO PUDO PROFESORA!!!!!?

Sabrina tranquila- dijo Alan preocupándose

No se lo perdonare nunca- susurro Sabrina peligrosamente, se puso de pie, levanto la vista dejando ver su rostro mojado por las lagrimas

Sabri- dijo Ron

Sabrina movió sus manos e hizo aparecer una de sus espadas y apunto a Mª Gonagall

SABRINA NO LO HAGAS!!!!!- gritaron todos

Sabrina hizo caso omiso de lo que sus amigos y adultos le gritaban, _"que se detuviera? Pero porque si esa anciana de enfrente le había echo daño a ella y a sus amigos". _Se mantuvo firme. Alan se armo de valor y se acerco a ella colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

Belén,- todos lo miraron, Sabrina se sorprendió, hace ya mucho que ese nombre ya no se escuchaba- Belén reacciona, tu no eres así, lo hicieron por…por nuestro bien- finalizo con pesar

Belén, Felipe tiene razón- dijo alvert

Chicos, nos mintieron……..-dijo Sabrina entre lagrimas- me mintieron

Y que sacas amenazando a la directora con una espada- dijo Alan mientras Alvert y el trataban de bajar la mano de la chica y esta cedió.

Felipe, Daniel- dijo cabizbaja y sollozando

El silencio no tardo en aparecer, era duro todo lo que sucedió, haber visto esa escena de Sabrina apuntando a la directora, todos sabían que ella era capaz después de todo era hija de Harry Potter, pero Mª Gonagall no se había inmutado. Pero los pasos apresurados de Sabrina terminaron con el silencio, ella había salido corriendo del despacho casi al instante Alan y Alvert la iban a seguir pero Ron los detuvo con un simple

Quiere estar sola-

//////////////////////// "_La soledad es el mejor consuelo, pero no la solución"\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

-Termine el 10 espero k mis heridos lectores sean tan amables de dejar muchos reviews shiiii plizzzzzzzz u.u

HARRY: si dejen muchos comentarios de cómo mi hija escribe se los agradecerá

shiiii y le agradesco a los que me han escrito * O *

HERMS: hayyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! T.T que penita dio

RON: tranquila mujer

bueno es todo por nos leemos

ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katherin S. Potter

....................................................

**_Prox Capitulo_**

**_Cap. 11 Perdonalos, preparativos, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_pues solo tienen que esperar jijiji ^.^_**


	11. Perdonalos, preparativos!

Volví!!!! Kien iba a decir k no me demoraría nada en subir un nuevo capitulo jejejejeje

HARRY: si pzz ya te habías demorado mucho con los anteriores

RON: no sean axiales con ella

gracias Ron!!! T.T

HERMS: no la defiendas ¬¬

mala madre ¬¬, bien aki va el capitulo 11 de Sabrina Potter La nueva historia comienza ahora. ^^

CAPITULO 11: "PERDONALOS, PREPARATIVOS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"

Los días habían pasado y llego el fin de semana, Sabrina seguía siendo esa chica alegre que Alan y Alvert conocían, pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba triste, ellos lo sabían.

Desde lo ocurrido actuaba fríamente en frente de sus padres y de la directora y evitaba hablar con sus padres, solo se dirigía a ellos con un frío "si profesor o si profesora"

Mañana es el cumpleaños se Sabrina- dijo Alan

Si, que haremos?- dijo Alvert

No lo se- dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraban ahí

Cuidado viene Sabrina- dijo una de las chicas

Sabrina entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

"En mil pedazos se volvió y el destino complico…wou wou…"(n/a: a que saben cual es.. xD)- vio como la observaban-mmmm…hola

cantas precioso- dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraba cerca de ella

siiii- dijeron todos

Sabrina se sonrojo- este….gra….gracias- tartamudeo mientras sus amigos sonreían

SABRINA POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!1- se escucho la voz del retrato- la busca el profesor Ronald Weasley

Sabrina cambio su semblante casi al instante de uno alegre a uno totalmente frío

Bien- dijo caminando hacia fuera mientras un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes. Cuando esta salio, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo en que traía cada uno.

Bien, ya saben que hacer- dijo Alvert

Si- respondieron todos al unísono

Ahora- dijo Alan poniéndose de pie- tengo que hacer, adiós- dijo yendo hacia su habitación

////////////////////////////////////CON SABRINA POTTER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Este…Sabrina te parece si vamos a mi despacho?- Pregunto Ron

Esta bien- contesto Sabrina tratando de ser lo mas fría posible, pero no le resulto, después de todo Ron a sido como su padre durante el tiempo en que Harry y Hermione supuestamente habían muerto. Ya habían llegado y Ron la invito a sentarse a lo cual ella acepto.

Sabrina…no crees que has sido injusta con tus padres- comenzó Ron y con un gesto para que Sabrina no replicara, continuo- ellos solo fueron los perjudicados junto a Uds. en el dichoso plan de M° Gonagall

Pero ellos ni siquiera me buscaron- dijo Sabrina cabizbaja y con un tono triste- si en verdad les hubiera importado, ellos me hubieran buscado

No lo hicieron porque eso te perjudicaría- dijo Ron tranquilamente- además ellos te protegían, si no como explicas esa llegada inesperada al ataque esa vez? ( n/a: recuerdan los capítulos anteriores? A eso se refería ^^ grax)

Lo se- se limito a contestar la pequeña

Perdónalos- dijo Ron casi suplicándole

No lo se, lo pensare

Esta bien- contesto Ron resignado, Sabrina salio del despacho y vio a Alan que venia muy agitado-

Hola- le saludo Sabrina con una sonrisa

Hola Sabris- contesto el al gesto para luego entrar al despacho de su padre

Y a este que le dio???- dijo no entendiendo y salio a los terrenos de Hogwarts

/////////////////////////////////////////CON ALAN Y RON\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gracias papá- dijo Alan

de nada- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su hijo- espero sepas lo que haces

claro- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Fin capitulo 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, que les pareció???

RON: muy bueno!!!!!!!

HARRY: siiiii pero no me gusto que te enojaras con nosotros ¬¬

HERMS: concuerdo con Harry

¬¬ como sea agradesco los reviews y sigan escribiendo mas!!!! Pa saber si sigo con la historia o no T.T, les deseo lo mejor cuídense bye!!!!

RON, HARRY, HERMS: adiós!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Escenas del próximo capitulo xD_

_Cap 12: "9 de Septiembre: un día muy ¿especial?"_

_Sorpresas, regalos, alegrías, confesiones_

_Sabrina, tu me gustas-_

_Yo….lo siento- contesto Sabrina_

_Sintonicen este mismo canal a la misma hora xD no broma los espero!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SAYONARA _


End file.
